Sleep, don't talk in your sleep
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Au room mate shizaya, Shizuo and Izaya grew up together to live in the same house and sleep in the same room as they grew up to their age now. one night, Izaya's sleep talking. sleep talking loudly to the point Shizuo wakes up. annoyed, he walks over to try to wake him up from his dream. Until he hears Izaya say the name, Namie. no establish relationship yet, happy halloween -kappa


**au fuzzy (not really there's tongue) peach kiss**

 **childhood friend room mates au**

 **izaya sleeptalking**

 **jealous shizuo**

 **sleepy bed wear shizaya**

 **no smut fluff month coming soon**

 **mouth to mouth interaction only**

 **so in this au shizuo and izaya share a house/room because they grew up together**

 **but have no complete romance relationship between them**

 **yet**

 **but they do have feelings for the other**

It was funny, in a way. Izaya probably talked more in his sleep than he did throughout the course of a day. That was about impossible.

It still didn't add up to an impressive amount of words, but it was enough to wake Shizuo up.

As it was happening for the second time that week, Shizuo gritted his teeth in annoyance and turned his head in the direction of Izaya's bed.

He and Izaya had their beds spread out throughout the upper room of their shared home. His bed was by the window with its heavy curtains keeping out the worst of the city light.

Shizuo stalked past his empty bed and stopped at the foot of Izaya's. He was shifting restlessly and murmuring, but at least he was getting rest.

He crossed his arms, listening. It was hard to make out any words, but Shizuo didn't think dream-talk would be that clear anyways.

He was tempted to just pull Izaya's cover over his mouth and hope that muffled the sole noise in their large house when he finally made out part of Izaya's musings and mumbling, the name **Namie**.

Rage built in Shizuo. Just _why_ was Izaya muttering that woman's name in the middle of the night? Was Izaya dreaming about her?

Was there something between them beside the professional boss and secretary relationship Shizuo had witnessed when they worked together?

If he was going to be woken up by something, it should be the sound of his own name! **(jelly shizuo)**

He scowled and prepared to stomp back to his side of the room; at least Izaya had fallen silent, so maybe he could sleep.

He'd turned his back and walked a few steps when he heard a clearly awake Izaya say, "Shizu-chan?"

Shiuo looked back. Izaya was sitting up, the cover falling into his lap. He blinked once and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Shizuo answered. "Go back to sleep."

"Why aren't you asleep?"

Shizuo sighed and walked back to his bedside. "You woke me up. I haven't heard you talk in your sleep since we were kids, and now you keep doing it."

Izaya looked slightly surprised at this information.

He nodded and settled back into the bed. "I wonder what I was saying... I was dreaming about ruining human's lives."

"It doesn't matter to me who you were dreaming about," Shizuo stated.

"'Who?'" Izaya's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. "Ah, did you hear something I said? I must have been speaking loudly to wake you up."

He just didn't get it, and Shizuo couldn't take it anymore. "Were you dreaming about that, or about that Namie chick?"

"What? Namie was there, she was doing paperwork like always. She used her silver tongue and said the humans hate me~... Shizu-chan, what's wrong?"

 **He still didn't get it** , or else he was being irritatingly difficult. "Nothing. Goodnight," Shizuo said stiffly. When he turned around, his trek back to his bed was interrupted yet again.

This time, it was by Izaya leaning forward and wrapping his fingers around Shizuo's wrist.

"Does Shizu-chan wish I only dreamed of him?" Izaya asked, voice low. Shizuo pulled his arm out of Izaya's grasp and stared down at him.

"Don't be stupid," Shizuo said. "That doesn't matter to me."

"Then, I guess it won't matter to you if I say Namie was barely in my dream."

Shizuo paused, letting that statement sink in. Izaya took that time to push the cover off him and move to the edge of his bed.

In the dim light filtering into the room, Shizuo could see that Izaya was wearing his grey sweater he insists on wearing, black shorts and his ankle white socks.

"Hmmph. Izaya, I-" He broke off when Izaya motioned for him to sit beside him, but ignored the invitation.

Izaya mentioned, "I remember the last time back in Raijin you stayed with me. You went outside, and I woke up and followed you."

"You don't have to tell me my own memories, Izaya."

It was Izaya's turn to ignore Shizuo. "You were already planning on leave me then, weren't you? You wouldn't look me in the eye. But you still kissed me."

"And you kissed back," Shizuo replied.

"Then you left."

"I needed some alone time"

"But we have unfinished business, don't we?"

"Izaya," Shizuo growled. "That was a long time ago."

"And here we are now. My feelings haven't changed. Have yours? Are you just going to run away again and leave me alone? Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered quietly.

Seconds passed as Shizuo stood looking down at Izaya, Izaya returning his gaze without blinking.

Suddenly, Shizuo lunged forward and pinned Izaya's arms down, hands tightening over the soft, warm skin.

He leaned over him, attacking his mouth, feeling Izaya respond just as fiercely.

This had happened once before, on the night Izaya described.

Shizuo had pressed Izaya against a wall, stealing a kiss and only half-expecting Izaya to return the lust that was overcoming him.

Their lips spread opened and darted out wet tongues, tasting each other.

Shizuo pokes his tongue into Izaya's welcoming, hot mouth, sailva dripping down his chin.

Just a kiss would not do this time.

 **the end ish**

 **tbc? haha cut you off at the smut beginning**

 **feed me crackers (reviews)**

 **who wants smut**

 **happy halloweens kappalings don't do drugs**

 **is short**

 **because**

 **will be doing hallow fic soon**

 **update: was going to, is going to be late now**

 **update 2: will get updates for halloween from izaroppi and kappalord soon**

 **bai eat your kappacumbers treats kappalings**

 **-kappa overlord**


End file.
